


Дракон и его рыцарь

by fandom_cheggsy_2016, greensun, Kselen



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Action, Angry Sex, BAMF!Eggsy, Drama, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, M/M, Post V-Day, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 11:04:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8011201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_cheggsy_2016/pseuds/fandom_cheggsy_2016, https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensun/pseuds/greensun, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kselen/pseuds/Kselen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Запланированный плен Чарли несколько затянулся, и Эггзи пришёл его спасать, хоть это было и не по плану</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дракон и его рыцарь

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды [**fandom cheggsy 2016**](http://fk-2016.diary.ru/p210387220.htm?oam#more2) на Летнюю Фандомную Битву
> 
>  **Бета:** [**veliri**](http://archiveofourown.org/users/veliri)
> 
>  **Предупреждения:** нецензурная лексика, пост-День В; angry sex, игровое связывание, bamf!Эггзи

✖ ✖ ✖

Будь проклят Мерлин с его дурацкими заданиями.

Если бы Чарли спросили, что в этом плену утомляло его больше всего, он бы сказал — скука. Ему было невероятно скучно. Ни пыток, ни допросов, ни прочего веселья в том же духе. Никакой возможности отвести душу. Разумеется, «вы ведь не пленник, всего лишь заложник», как ласково сказал тогда Мерлин, но от формулировки легче не становилось. Это с самого начала была плохая идея, в конце концов, Чарли пришлось официально умереть для всего мира. И ради чего? Если это пленение принесёт Кингсмэн хоть какую-нибудь пользу, Чарли лично выдаст Мерлину двадцатилетний коньяк из семейных запасников.

А МИ-6 с её инициативами «совместных операций секретных спецслужб» в следующий раз пусть идёт в жопу. 

Помимо бесконечного ничегонеделания, сводящего с ума, плен был херов разве что отвратительной на вкус едой (лапша быстрого приготовления? пиздец), какой-то гадкой подкрашенной водой вместо чая и периодически подмешиваемыми в эту бурду препаратами, которые вырубали Чарли. Он даже не мог почувствовать их вкуса, потому что лапша и «чай» забивали его чувствительность напрочь. А пока он был в отключке, его перевозили на новое место — без лишней аккуратности, разумеется. Чарли потом развлекался, рассматривая синяки на своём теле и гадая, об какой же угол это его так уронили. Хоть какое-то развлечение.

«Вы же хотели в отпуск, Чарли? Неделя тишины вам точно обеспечена».

Неделя. А не ёбаных три.

И вообще, что за охутельные представления об отпуске?

Мозг Чарли умирал от безделья, и Чарли пытался расшевелить себя хотя бы догадками о том, где его примерно держали. Многое могло дать подсказку — трещины на стенах, обои, какая-то мебель, которую ему всё-таки оставляли (редко, и обычно это было или что-то неподъёмное, или привинченное к полу). Пару раз он коротал заключение в комнатах, где потолок высотой достигал метра три и был украшен пыльной лепниной. И затянут паутиной в углах. Ни дать ни взять, летний дом семьи Хескетов, в котором Чарли не был лет десять, кажется.

Мысль о том, что его могли бы держать в его собственном доме, смешила и вызывала глупые ностальгические воспоминания. Чаще всего в них лидировали «какой вкусный у нас был чай», «какая охуенная у нас была кухарка» и «как я, блядь, уже хочу поспать где-нибудь в окопе, там в любом случае лучше».

Радовало (ну, относительно, конечно же) только то, что Чарли почти каждый раз выделяли нормальный санузел. Его «похитители» милостиво выдавали ему зубной порошок, пару рулонов туалетной бумаги и мыло, почему-то без упаковки. Интересно, чего они боялись? Что Чарли перепилит кому-нибудь вены жёсткой бумагой? Хотя да. В принципе, он мог.

И да, Чарли мог называть этих людей «похитителями» только в переносном смысле, потому что ну, серьёзно. Ему даже чистую одежду оставляли после каждой перевозки. Чаще всего не подходящую по размеру (а от одной даже явственно пахло той хернёй, которой обрабатывали вещи в секонд-хэнде), но оставляли. Хотя это в любом случае было больше похоже на фарс, чем на плен, так что какая разница.

Бесхребетные какие-то преступники. Чёрт, да даже из Эггзи вышел бы гангстер покруче.

Чарли даже пару раз думал послать всё к чёрту и просто сбежать, но с планами побега всё никак не складывалось. В некоторых местах его заключения вообще не было окон, ну а если окна всё же наблюдались, то забитые снаружи фанерой или досками, а внутри — с решётками, приваренными, блядь, намертво. Чарли проверял. Может, в нормальном состоянии он и попробовал бы расшатать их и вырвать голыми руками, но, учитывая питание всякой дрянью, сил у него было немного.

Да и к нему никто не заходил. Даже когда Чарли очень убедительно изобразил приступ. В учебке Кингсмэн это проняло даже Мерлина, но тут никто и не пошевелился. Еду ему просовывали в кошачьи дверцы, в большинстве случаев явно сделанные вручную, и все приборы всегда были пластиковыми — и никаких ножей, конечно, даже одноразовых. Всё это упорно напоминало Чарли какой-то фильм, но плохо работающая из-за недостаточной нагрузки память упорно отказывалась подсказывать, какой именно.

Один раз в отчаянной попытке хоть как-то бороться Чарли оторвал довольно тяжёлый кран, намереваясь использовать его как оружие. Ага. Конечно. К нему так никто и не заходил, а когда на третий день сухой голодовки Чарли всё-таки позволил себе выпить несколько глотков слегка подкрашенной коричневым бурды, его тут же вырубило. Опять ёбаные транквилизаторы. Никакой утончённости.

На самом деле, если бы у Чарли получилось вырваться, это не привело бы ни к чему хорошему. Мерлин действительно проводил важную операцию, и нахождение Чарли в этом аду было принципиально важно. Но когда Чарли соглашался, он, чёрт возьми, не думал, что это будет так утомительно скучно и выматывающе долго. Он нашёл у себя очередное слабое место и теперь только радовался, что на него достаточно трудно надавить со стороны. Когда он вернётся, он, блядь… Список того, чем Чарли займётся на свободе, расширялся с каждым часом, и там уже соседствовали попытка решить теорему Ферма с просмотром всех Чемпионатов мира за одни сутки, так что Чарли уже не особо загадывал.

Конечно, ему льстило, что его считали настолько серьёзным противником, но в долгие часы невыносимой скуки он думал, есть ли «похитителям» вообще какое-нибудь дело до того, что с Чарли. Интересно, если бы он умер, перевезли бы его в другое здание? Или они бы решили, что и это — симуляция? Хотя, чёрт, о его чистоте эти люди заботились. Тогда какой во всём этом вообще смысл?

Подобные размышления хоть как-то развлекали.

Но это в любом случае были только размышления. Хоть какой-то способ занять мозг. Чарли сходил с ума — он не мог сказать точно, сколько времени длилось его заключение, потому что понятия не имел, на сколько его вырубало транквилизаторами каждый раз, но по ощущениям прошло не менее двух с лишним недель, и всё это время Чарли не делал ни-че-го. Физические упражнения не спасали: Чарли доводил себя до того, что не мог двигаться, но этого всё равно было недостаточно. Его мозг привык работать долго и помногу, иногда ему приходилось решать сразу несколько жизненно (в прямом смысле) важных задач одновременно. Чёрт, он даже пару раз подменял Мерлина и на своём разуме ощутил, какие массивы информации перерабатывал координатор Кингсмэн каждодневно. И теперь без возможности думать над чем-нибудь важным Чарли просто изнемогал. Он считал трещинки на стенах и придумывал сюжеты для рассказов. Чёрт возьми, к концу первой недели он даже научился делать это не слишком шаблонно. Принцесса Эггзи в розовом костюме спасала королевство. Это даже экранизации заслуживало. С Шарлиз Тарон в роли Эггзи, ага.

Ещё он пытался занять себя изобретением идеальной шахматной партии. Порой он просто царапал на обоях доску и долгие часы смотрел на неё, просчитывая каждый ход. Иногда это получалось идеально, иногда Чарли жёстко тупил, подолгу смотря на неокрашенные клетки и думая, как здесь будет ходить ферзь и не перепутал ли он случайно воображаемых слонов.

Если бы Чарли был шахматной фигурой, то ебучим королём — и не из-за важности, как можно было бы подумать. Нет. Король был абсолютно бесполезен и вечно прятался за чужими спинами. И тоже в каком-то смысле был заложником. Чарли чувствовал себя именно так — разве что вместо его белого воинства вокруг были чёрные фигуры.

Его раздражение достигло своего пика, и блядь, Чарли сорвёт его на первом, кого увидит.

Правда, как только дверь в его комнату распахнулась настежь, Чарли тут же забыл намерение убивать первого встречного. Чарли вообще просто не поверил своим глазам. И ушам. А когда к нему зашёл Эггзи, Чарли почти с наслаждением решил, что это галлюцинация. Он их давно ждал. Разнообразие, в конце концов.

— Ты ничего не хочешь мне сказать? — мрачно спросила галлюцинация.

Чарли моргнул и встал. И едва удержался от странного желания ткнуть пальцем в грудь одетой в костюм и немного взъерошенной галлюцинации. Чарли бы не удивился, если бы его рука прошла насквозь.

— А что я должен сказать? — осторожно ответил он вопросом на вопрос.

Эггзи усмехнулся — как-то по-особенному жёстко. Открыл рот, явно собираясь выдать длинную реплику, но выдохнул, махнул рукой, шагнул ближе к Чарли и схватил его за грудки.

Чарли даже задохнулся — от возмущения и неожиданности. Он вцепился в плечи Эггзи. Ткань пуленепробиваемого костюма послушно немного смялась под пальцами, а от Эггзи полыхнуло таким жаром, что захотелось прижаться к нему всем телом.

Очевидно, это тактильное голодание так странно проявлялось. И ещё, может, Чарли соскучился. Совсем немножко.

— Какого хуя ты вообще пропал, пидор ты носатый? — ласково спросил Эггзи, почти нежно провёл ладонью по груди Чарли и тут же со всем дури зарядил ему в солнечное сплетение.

Чарли согнулся пополам и захрипел. Ударом из него выбило весь воздух, и Чарли едва смог нормально вдохнуть, но Эггзи не дал ему возможности прийти в себя — резко толкнул вперёд и просто припёр к стенке, сунул колено между ног, не давая дёрнуться, и вообще вжался всем собой, смотря прямо в глаза, близко-близко. Так горячо, обжигающе и охуенно, что Чарли потерялся.

— Я настроил против себя все, блядь, возможные спецслужбы, — продолжил Эггзи всё так же ласково. При этом его пальцы впились Чарли в плечи с такой силой, будто Эггзи хотелось разорвать его футболку. Чарли судорожно вздохнул — и тут же снова потерял возможность дышать: от Эггзи пахло так знакомо и близко, что захотелось заорать.

Охуеть, как же Чарли скучал.

— Я был на пяти материках и в восемнадцати странах, — уже не так ласково сказал Эггзи, очевидно, осознав, что не дождётся ответной реакции. — Я, мать твою, бухал и пахал! — его горячие выдохи обжигали кожу Чарли, и блядь. Блядь. — Вынес всех, кого мог! А ты! Тут! Прохлаждаешься!

Я бы с удовольствием поменялся с тобой местами, меланхолично подумал Чарли. Он едва не сказал это вслух, но Эггзи посмотрел на него с практически осязаемым гневом, и Чарли быстро закрыл рот.

Эггзи.

Он был таким помятым. И измазанным кровью — чёрт, да даже к его запаху примешивались душная соль и металл. Эггзи сверкал глазами. И теперь орал. Почти в прямом смысле.

Чарли никогда ещё не видел его таким красивым.

— Я поссорился с М из МИ-6, — сообщил Эггзи так, будто эта информация ничего не значила. — И взломал ноутбук Кью!

Кулак Эггзи мощно врезался в стену совсем рядом с головой Чарли, но тот даже не моргнул — он прекрасно знал, какие чувства сейчас переполняют Эггзи. И вряд ли там притаилось желание убить Чарли. Ну, если только в метафорическом смысле.

— А ты, блядь, — Эггзи скрипнул зубами. — Пропавший, блядь. Мерлин вообще предлагал не забирать тебя из плена — мол, сам справишься. Эта ебучая операция неделю назад закончилась. И знаешь, что? Я послал Мерлина нахуй ради тебя. Мерлина, Чарли! И я даже всё ещё жив! Ради тебя, скотина!

А Чарли просто смотрел на него — такого открытого, разгорячённого, охваченного бурей чувств, такого яркого и прекрасного — и улыбался. Даже не из-за Мерлина (ого) и прочего. Чарли просто. Ну. Скучал. Правда скучал. И был очень рад видеть Эггзи.

И ещё с чудовищной силой хотелось поцеловать его. Потому что Эггзи его ебучий герой и освободитель. Который взломал ноутбук Кью и послал Мерлина нахуй.

И который вообще просто Эггзи. Просто принадлежащий ему Эггзи. Крутой и невъебенный. И сейчас это чувствовалось как никогда ярко.

Чарли открыл рот в жалкой попытке сказать всё это вслух, но не смог. Дыхание снова отказало ему, и поэтому он потянулся к Эггзи и мягко прикоснулся губами к его губам. Только обозначая поцелуй, отдавая все карты в руки Эггзи, раскрываясь навстречу.

Спустя секунду Эггзи уже кусал его, больно, жёстко и упоительно. Чарли попытался обнять Эггзи, но тот зло что-то выдохнул прямо в поцелуй, сбросил его ладони, а потом отстранился, задрал футболку Чарли и снова вжался весь — как будто бы между ними не должно быть даже дюйма воздуха. Чарли зажмурился от удовольствия и окончательно расслабился, принимая и поддаваясь. Эггзи заслужил, в конце-то концов.

Жаркими и жадными поцелуями не ограничилось — Эггзи исцеловал подбородок Чарли и точно оставил ему на шее несколько крупных засосов, не обращая внимания ни на протестующие стоны Чарли, ни на слабые, несерьёзные попытки отпихнуть. Эггзи брал, наслаждался, и это было так блядски охуенно и красиво, что Чарли — впервые в жизни — не захотелось сопротивляться и доказывать что-либо.

Хотелось просто быть ближе. Просто быть рядом.

— Как ты вообще... — попытался сказать Чарли, но Эггзи недовольно мотнул головой, а потом встряхнул его, ещё раз впечатывая в стену.

— Заткнись. Чарли. Пожалуйста.

И Чарли послушно заткнулся.

И стало вообще не до слов — Чарли растворился в прикосновениях Эггзи, которые больше отдавали жёсткостью и грубостью, чем лаской; его поцелуи перестали напоминать поцелуи, окончательно превратившись в укусы, и у Чарли так болели губы, и он почти не мог соображать. Эггзи обхватил его за талию в таком собственническом жесте, что орать хотелось…

А потом вдруг раздался выстрел. И ещё один.

Чарли даже не успел отреагировать, как Эггзи скривился, вытащил пистолет и не глядя пальнул назад. Это было весьма странно, пока Чарли не понял, что Эггзи не собирается отстраняться. Собирается прикрывать его собой, своим пуленепробиваемым костюмом, своими рёбрами.

От этого стало так горько и так хорошо.

Эггзи всё-таки развернулся, но от Чарли не отошёл, пока не убедился, что паливший в них идиот был единственным. Он, правда, был ещё жив — да, дорогой, разрывная пуля в кишечнике не самая приятная вещь, — но Эггзи исправил это выстрелом в голову. И только после этого позволил Чарли выйти из-за своей спины.

— Хорошо, что этот мудак стрелял издалека, — с кривой усмешкой сказал Эггзи. — А то был бы я сейчас со сломанными рёбрами, герой хренов. Пойдём, — он сжал руку Чарли, и это прикосновение сделало больнее любого поцелуя-укуса, — пора выбираться.

Наёмников в доме было всего пятеро, а в бронежилете из них оказался вообще только один, что за идиоты, право слово. Чарли шёл вперёд и не мог поверить: он ходит, и это больше, чем десять шагов от стены до стены. Он дышит чистым, не спёртым от углекислого газа воздухом, а ещё с ним рядом Эггзи, который уже не тащил его за руку, но всё равно держался близко, плечом к плечу, всем собой успокаивая и поддерживая. Господи, как хорошо.

На улице Чарли ослепило ярким явно-не-британским солнцем, и голубым небом, и даже тёмным, разбитым чуть ли не в щепку асфальтом. Краски были удивительно яркими и насыщенными, и Чарли уже почти забыл, что они такие на самом деле. И воздух был столь чистым, что у Чарли закружилась голова, и запах цветущих растений и бензина был одним из самых прекрасных, что Чарли когда-либо вдыхал, и Эггзи всё ещё был рядом, вёл Чарли, придерживая его за плечо, и на этот раз он не впивался пальцами до боли, но его хватка всё равно было сильной, мощной, впечатляющей. Чарли захотелось обнять Эггзи, но он удержал себя, а потом потребовал пистолет.

— Мы уже закончили, — сказал Эггзи, а Чарли только недовольно повёл плечом.

— Заебался чувствовать себя незащищённым.

Эггзи мягко усмехнулся, скользнул ладонью по его затылку, но не поцеловал, просто задумчиво взглянул в глаза, выпивая всю душу, и с неожиданной уверенностью сунул в руку собственный пистолет, а потом достал из внутреннего кармана пиджака и отдал запасной магазин.

— Прикрывай меня, что ли.

Голос Эггзи звучал как-то даже мягко, но Чарли было не обмануть: он кожей чувствовал бурлящие эмоции Эггзи, все его нереализованные желания, так и не потухшую и требующую выхода ярость, его жажду — и сам был готов ответить не меньшим.

Жаль только, было не время и не место.

Чарли пришлось выстрелить всего один раз — когда они сели в машину и Эггзи уже взломал её управление. Чарли, наверное, тоже мог бы так, но не с такой скоростью и не с таким напускным безразличием — мол, а что. Всё хорошо. Каждый день этим занимаюсь.

Выстрелил Чарли, как только заметил чужую тень, и оказался прав — это был, очевидно, проспавший всё веселье наёмник. На нём, как ни странно, всё-таки был бронежилет, но это ему не помогло: пуля Чарли чиркнула точно по его горлу.

— Отличный выстрел, — сказал Эггзи, выдавливая педаль газа.

Чарли усмехнулся.

— Ты не смотрел в мою сторону. И не видел самого выстрела.

— А зачем? — Эггзи пожал плечами. — Я и так знаю, что он был отличным.

— Радует вера в меня, но я две с лишним недели был не в лучшем состоянии.

— Восемнадцать дней. И если бы я не верил тебе, я не отдал бы пистолет.

Чарли помолчал — потому что каждое его слово могло выразить слишком мало. И уж точно он не смог бы высказать всё то, что сейчас чувствовал. Он даже осознавал это не слишком хорошо, что уж говорить о вербальном выражении.

Но есть много способов рассказать про свою любовь, не используя слов.

Конечно, им не дали уйти просто так. В результате случилась небольшая гонка по всему городу, название которого Чарли так и не удосужился узнать. Главный приз — жизнь, в качестве зрителей — всё население, неявка не рассматривается. Они трижды меняли машину и последние полтора часа больше заметали следы, чем по-настоящему убегали, но Эггзи был непреклонен в своём желании исключить любую возможность новой стычки, а Чарли не спорил с ним, да и не хотел этого. И вообще. Эггзи за рулём, с побелевшими от напряжения пальцами, с выглядывающей из-под воротника рубашки блядской родинкой, с нервным облизыванием губ, с его резкими и глубокими вздохами… в общем, он был такой, что Чарли хотелось закричать и сдохнуть. А до этого — остановить машину и отсосать Эггзи в ближайшей подворотне. Дать ему выпустить всю эту бурю, открыться, самому полюбоваться тем, как Эггзи медленно теряет контроль.

Чёрт, это уже становилось идеей-фикс.

Жаль, что воплотить такую идею в жизнь было нельзя — грёбаные преследователи и чёртова паранойя у них обоих.

Наконец, они покинули город. По сухим словам Эггзи, Мерлин нашёл им дом где-то неподалёку, где можно будет переночевать, прежде чем Кингсмэн сумеет забрать их отсюда и довезти до Лондона.

И тут до Чарли дошло, что всё это время было не так. Он даже мысленно врезал себе, что не заметил такой простой и бросающейся в глаза вещи.

— Эм, а где твои очки?

Эггзи только сильнее вдавил педаль газа в пол, заставив машину ещё более стремительно рвануть вперёд. Рука Эггзи дёрнулась: очевидно, он хотел коснуться коробки передач, но вовремя вспомнил, что она автоматическая. Вообще последняя их детка была охуенной, Чарли даже искренне сочувствовал хозяину угнанной машины. Но их жизни были дороже, а машину потом, возможно, найдут.

— Мне не хотелось слышать Мерлина, — размеренно и спокойно сказал Эггзи, и это выдавало его внутреннюю бурю с головой. — Тем более он всё равно не знал, где тебя держат. Это было только моё расследование.

— Мерлин чего-то не знает? — неловко пошутил Чарли.

Эггзи даже не улыбнулся, только сильнее — куда уж — сжал пальцами руль.

— Он не знает слишком многого, на мой взгляд.

И Чарли предпочёл не спрашивать дальше.

К нужному дому они приехали быстрее, чем Чарли ожидал. Эггзи заглушил мотор, выскочил из машины, открыл дверь для Чарли (и как успел) и только молча уступил, позволив первым подняться на крыльцо, а после перебросил связку отмычек. Чарли лишь усмехнулся. В умении вскрывать замки они были примерно одинаковы, и, кажется, сейчас Эггзи заботился только о том, чтобы Чарли не скучал.

Какое интересное у них взаимопонимание.

— Интересно, здесь есть еда? — спросил Чарли в никуда, когда расправился с входной дверью.

Эггзи громко хмыкнул:

— Хозяев не было пару недель. Что выжило — всё твоё.

«Выжившими» оказались замороженные печёные бобы, которые нужно было всего лишь забросить в микроволновку, банка с апельсиновым джемом и какие-то странного рода диетические хлебцы с долгим сроком хранения. Но Чарли было, в общем-то, поебать — он ел это всё чуть ли не вперемешку, с трудом сглатывая бобы перед тем, как сунуть в рот хлебец с джемом, и только прикрывал глаза от удовольствия. Блядь, как же было охуенно чувствовать вкус нормальной еды. Превосходно.

Бобы с хлебцами очень быстро закончились, а вот джема оставалось ещё много, и Чарли сунул пару ложек себе в рот просто так. Сахар. Блядь, он скучал по сахару. Это был самый вкусный джем на свете, в Лондоне Чарли точно купит себе пару банок. Он, как представитель высшего класса, в основном ел терпкие и тёмные джемы, но лучше этого он никогда и ничего не пробовал.

Вот так и происходят важные жизненные перемены.

— У тебя джем над губой, — сказал Эггзи после того, как Чарли выпил два стакана воды прямо из-под крана. Чистая и прекрасная, боже. Несравнимая с теми помоями, что ему давали в плену. А пить воду из-под крана в заключении Чарли никогда не решался — мало ли, что в ней было. Зато в таких уютных частных домах всегда стояли фильтры.

Чарли хотел было обвести свои губы пальцами, чтобы вытереть джем, но Эггзи не дал ему этого сделать — неожиданно оказался пугающе близко, резко засунул руки под футболку и слизнул джем сам, а потом втянул в долгий и невероятно трепетный поцелуй. Его ладони были холодными, и Чарли от них пробрала дрожь, но он молчал, пока Эггзи нагло грелся об него, и только податливо открывал губы, позволяя Эггзи брать своё.

— Душ, — тихо прошипел Эггзи ему в рот и тут же пояснил, очевидно, осознав, что Чарли в таком состоянии ничерта не поймёт. — Иначе я тебя отсюда не выпущу.

Чарли коротко кивнул.

Отстраняться от Эггзи было почти больно.

В ванной нашлись нормальные гель для душа и шампунь, и пусть Чарли побрезговал пользоваться губкой для тела, он нашёл новый бритвенный станок и не распакованную зубную щётку, поэтому жизнь стала немного лучше. Вожделенная горячая вода с нормальным напором заставила его разомлеть и расслабиться, и Чарли наконец-таки (и очень внезапно) осознал, что его томительное заключение завершено и что он совершенно сво-бо-ден!

Вовремя конечно, ага.

Помимо бритвенного станка и женских духов, в ванной так же нашлась смазка. Чарли усмехнулся и даже почти решил применить её по назначению, чтобы подготовить себя, но в последний момент передумал и просто вышел к Эггзи чистым и голым, даже без полотенца на бёдрах.

Стоило Чарли зайти в комнату, как у него сразу перехватило дыхание — чёрт, в который раз за сегодня. Эггзи снял пиджак, брюки и обувь с носками, но остался в распахнутой рубашке и белье и теперь с каким-то безразличием листал книгу, явно не вчитываясь в текст, а механически листая страницы.

Такой закрытый и такой кипящий внутри. Чарли даже голос ненадолго отказал.

— Эггзи? — преодолел он себя и машинально закусил губу.

Эггзи неспешно повернул к нему голову, и Чарли показалось, что его зрачки сверкнули, как у кота.

— Да? — чересчур безразлично спросил он. Медленно отложил книгу в сторону.

У Чарли из головы тут же вылетели все слова. Почти.

— Привет, — слабо сказал он. И улыбнулся. И даже как-то странно взмахнул рукой.

Эггзи медленно расплылся в неясной, но ужасно хищной на вид улыбке.

— Я взял новый комплект постельного белья, — мурлычуще сказал он. — Надеюсь, хозяева будут не против.

Чарли собирался сообщить про найденную в ванной смазку, но не успел. Потому что Эггзи вдруг превратился в стремительное движение — только что он сидел в кресле, а вот он уже прямо перед Чарли, и собственная нагота внезапно стала одновременно пугающей и самой правильной вещью на свете.

А потом Эггзи резко схватил его за загривок — сильные пальцы безжалостно прошлись по волосам, вмялись в мышцы до расползшейся вдоль позвоночника боли, и Чарли с трудом удержал глаза открытыми, чтобы увидеть долгий и пугающе тёмный взгляд Эггзи. Глаза в глаза, близко и обжигающе, и казалось, что Эггзи вибрирует где-то глубоко внутри и намерен взорваться в сторону Чарли.

«Ну же», хотел сказать Чарли. Ну же, накажи меня. Возьми меня. Выплесни в меня свою ярость, страх, волнение и напряжение. Я заслуживаю этого. Я хочу этого. Я нуждаюсь в этом.

Но сказать ничего не вышло — потому что Эггзи поцеловал его. Так же стремительно, грубо и властно, с такой жадностью, что Чарли не был способен не то, что ответить на поцелуй, но вообще толком существовать. Он просто задыхался всё то время, пока Эггзи упивался им, сминая, покоряя, завоёвывая без остатка.

Одним-единственным поцелуем.

Ладно, это были очень долгие недели одиночества.

Эггзи отстранился так же внезапно и стремительно, как и приблизился, оттолкнул Чарли от себя с жёсткой небрежностью, а тот только дышал и смотрел на него, не понимая, что происходит (прекрасно понимая). Вдруг за спиной оказалась дверь, и Чарли врезался в неё до боли, когда Эггзи снова толкнул его. И Чарли зажмурился, пытаясь осознать себя в пространстве, и неосознанно запрокинул голову, подставляя шею — чтобы Эггзи впился в неё несколькими быстрыми и острыми укусами. Укусами, в которых было столько ярости и жадности, что у Чарли резко ослабли колени.

— Блядь, — глухо простонал он, цепляясь за рубашку Эггзи. — Ебать.

— Это только начало, — пообещал Эггзи и быстро облизнулся, — я ещё не сделал ничего, что на самом деле заслуживает твоя проклятая задница.

Его голос звучал в разы ниже обычного, и на самых низких нотах переходил в вибрирующий рык, от которого Чарли окатило волной раскалённых мурашек, а потом — горячим потоком возбуждения, рухнувшего в и так ноющий пах.

— Какой ты жестокий, — часто дыша, улыбнулся Чарли.

Совершенно нечеловечески оскалившись, Эггзи резко вбил его в дверь ещё раз — так, что заскрипели петли и затрещал косяк, а у Чарли перед глазами сладко потемнело. Останутся синяки на лопатках — это точно. Обычно такие последствия секса в их отношениях были под запретом, но сейчас Чарли был совсем не против.

— Недостаточно, поверь мне, — обескураживающе спокойно и уверенно сказал Эггзи, снова опасно сверкнув глазами. А потом сжал яйца Чарли горячей сухой ладонью. 

Чарли подбросило с такой силой, что он сам ударился затылком об дверь, и в глазах, казалось, вспыхнули салюты. Низ живота скрутило так, что, пожалуй, Чарли был готов кончить прямо сейчас — от одного лишь небрежного, почти жёсткого, совершенно бесцеремонного движения.

Но он удержался — чудовищным усилием воли удержался, только и только им, лишь вцепился Эггзи в плечи, сминая всё ещё идеальный хлопок чёртовой рубашки, и посмотрел прямо в глаза. Чарли чувствовал собственный ужас, который клокотал внутри от этого тёмного, жадного и опасного взгляда Эггзи, но кроме страха было что-то ещё, совсем другое, такое яркое и прекрасное.

Чарли был восхищён.

Нет, он всегда весьма высоко оценивал Эггзи. И был без ума от некоторых его черт — будь то потрясающая гибкость тела или восхитительная бездна страсти под сдержанной оболочкой. Но сейчас Чарли был в восторге от всего этого Эггзи — разъярённого, напряжённого, полного бешенства, восхитительной агрессии и клокочущей нужды, и всё это под прикрытием трещащего по швам самоконтроля.

Так, ладно, не стоит думать об этом. Иначе Чарли и правда кончит всего лишь от руки Эггзи на своих яйцах — и это будет жалко, позорно и очень стыдно.

Эггзи наклонился к нему, разрывая контакт взглядов, и провёл зубами по шее, посылая острые искры куда-то прямо в затылок. А потом прикусил чуть пониже уха, и это было запрещённым приёмом, у Чарли и так ноги подгибались, как хорошо, что за спиной была дверь, на которую можно опереться… Ох, нет, запрещённым приёмом нужно было назвать вот это — как Эггзи небрежно провёл рукой по мошонке и сжал член Чарли, скорее причиняя горячую боль, чем мучительное удовольствие, и от одного этого Чарли был готов заскулить.

Эггзи усмехнулся ему в шею.

— Эта ситуация слишком тебя заводит, — глухо пророкотал он, ведя плотным кольцом пальцев от основания вверх по члену Чарли. Невыносимо прекрасная пытка.

И Чарли понадобилось несколько мгновений и пара судорожных вздохов, чтобы найти в себе силы сформировать подобие предложения:

— Меня заводишь ты.

— Недотрах, детка? — Эггзи так и не добрался пальцами до чувствительного места под головкой и снова резко сжал член Чарли у основания. До темноты в глазах. Блядь. Чарли осознал, что вцепился в рубашку Эггзи отросшими ногтями, и, наверное, будь тот неодетым, Чарли расцарапал бы его до крови.

Как трудно пытаться говорить, боже.

— После тебя… — Чарли выдохнул, уговаривая себя не двигаться бёдрами навстречу безжалостной руке, — после тебя три недели целибата — это пиздец.

Наверное, такой рык можно было идентифицировать как смешок.

— Попросил бы шлюху.

— Думаешь, предоставили бы? — слабо удивился Чарли, задыхаясь. Пальцы Эггзи так и держали его, не двигаясь и не ослабляя хватки. Это было абсолютно нестерпимо, хотя и определённо сдерживало бурлящее желание позорно спустить Эггзи на его ебучую белую рубашку.

— Ну, вибратор бы забросили, — Эггзи хмыкнул, второй рукой скользнул Чарли за спину, вниз, между ягодиц — со стремительной уверенностью, от которой Чарли с трудом удержал долгий жадный стон. Но разве обманешь своего бойфренда-шпиона?

— Тебе явно не хватало чего-то большого в твоей заднице, — резюмировал Эггзи, проведя сухими и горячими пальцами по мышцам, которые, кажется, пульсировали, ебать, Чарли сам это чувствовал. — Как часто ты дрочил, милый?

Зажатый между дверью и Эггзи, между рукой на своём члене и пальцами на своей заднице, Чарли не сразу понял, что это был вопрос, на который нужно ответить. Он запрокинул голову, жмурясь до боли, и сделал несколько вдохов-выходов, пытаясь успокоиться.

Бесполезно.

— Член или задницу? — наконец уточнил Чарли самым светским образом, на который только был способен в этот момент.

— Какая интересная постановка вопроса, — в тон ему отозвался Эггзи и хмыкнул. Как он умудрялся оставаться таким… Нет, спокойным его назвать было нельзя. Он ведь бурлил внутри, это было так очевидно, что Чарли самого трясло, но в то же время Эггзи умудрялся держать лицо и почти не двигался. Даже дышал не так уж часто, как стоило бы.

Блядь, Чарли определённо сейчас попадёт. И он безумно хотел, чтобы это случилось как можно скорее и во всей красе.

— У меня не было ничего в качестве смазки, так что не особо надейся на второй вариант, — выдохнул он, слегка поведя бёдрами. В ответ на это Эггзи только сильнее сжал пальцы спереди и сильнее надавил сзади, лишь намекая на проникновение, и у Чарли всё-таки вырвался короткий и сдавленный скулёж.

— Это ты сказал, не я, — с видимым удовольствием протянул Эггзи и резко прикусил Чарли за челюсть. Это было больно, но совсем не отрезвляюще. Очень даже наоборот.

Чарли сдался:

— Там в ванной смазка, — сбивчиво сказал он. — Я нашёл упаковку.

— Не волнуйся, — хмыкнул Эггзи. — Я тоже. Или тебе так не терпится?

Что, светские разговоры? Обязательно играть в эти игры сейчас, господи боже? Чарли был готов зарыдать, но вместо этого поддержал заданную тему:

— У меня от тебя яйца сводит.

Словно это было не очевидно. Словно Эггзи не мог убедиться в этом сам в любой момент. Словно это не было непреложной истиной с самого начала их отношений.

Но Эггзи, кажется, был удовлетворён ответом Чарли. Он улыбнулся — всё той же опасной, жуткой, восхитительной улыбкой — и отстранился, отпустив Чарли из своих горячих, выматывающих, сводящих с ума тисков.

Чарли тут же почувствовал себя осиротевшим и чуть не сполз по двери на пол.

Эггзи отступил, окидывая Чарли горячим и яростным взглядом — то ли любовался, то ли примерялся.

— Не зря же я менял постельное бельё, — сказал Эггзи, пока Чарли отчаянно пытался устоять на ногах. Эффектным жестом этот прекрасный мучитель указал на кровать, которую Чарли до этого в упор не замечал. — Прошу.

Нет, это и правда было настоящим издевательством. Чарли вздохнул поглубже — и в пару шагов, давшихся ему каким-то чудом, преодолел расстояние до кровати довольно внушительных размеров. На такой очень просто было представить счастливых молодожёнов, с наслаждением кувыркающихся друг с другом в каждый свободный момент.

С трудом удерживаясь от того, чтобы сжать ладонью свой нещадный стояк, Чарли плашмя рухнул на умеренно жёсткий матрас и зашипел, когда ткань постельного белья обожгла его многострадальную спину.

— Надо подарить хозяевам дома нормальные простыни, — пробурчал он, хотя в последние недели спал в намного худших условиях и не думал жаловаться.

И тут вдруг всё резко закрутилось — Эггзи быстро встал коленями на кровать рядом с Чарли, навис над ним, закрывая обзор полами рубашки, и неожиданно схватил за правое запястье.

— Блядь!

— Что? — почти невинно спросил Эггзи и защёлкнул на левом запястье Чарли второй браслет наручников, продев цепочку сквозь резную спинку кровати. — Тебя смущает, что они с розовым мехом? Ты привыкнешь.

Он что, серьёзно?

— Я легко их порву, — сообщил Чарли, проверив наручники несколькими движениями рук. Более того, жалкие обёртки из искусственного розового меха облегчили бы задачу Чарли, смягчив давление металлических браслетов на запястья. Да этот, с позволения сказать, металл вообще ни на что не годился. Так, бутафория для внешнего вида. Что уж говорить о том, что эта игрушка из секс-шопа наверняка влегкую открывается без ключа.

— Тут же окажешься в коленно-локтевой, — пообещал Эггзи, наконец медленно стягивая с себя проклятую рубашку. Перед этим её полы проехались по животу и груди Чарли, и это было какой-то изощрённой лаской, от которой мышцы пресса поджались до сладкой судороги. — Хотя нет, просто уткнутым лицом в подушку. Или ты мечтаешь об этом?

Зачем задавать вопрос, ответ на который откровенно очевиден? Чарли упёрся затылком в подушки и намеренно громко зазвенел несчастными наручниками.

Эггзи определённо издевался над ним, отыгрываясь за эти чёртовы лишние недели отсутствия Чарли. Издевался жестоко и жутко.

Но всё равно прекрасно.

— Прекрати уже болтать и просто трахни меня, — сипло потребовал Чарли.

Пожалуйста. Умоляю тебя. Прошу. Выеби меня наконец.

Чарли не говорил этого, только смотрел, как Эггзи с показной ленью стаскивал с себя трусы. Чарли молчал, вздрагивая от горячего напряжения в паху и дрожи предвкушения, проскальзывающей вдоль позвоночника. В голове немного звенело, Эггзи — великолепный, взъерошенный, похожий на самого опасного хищника в мире — чуть плыл перед глазами, и Чарли просто жизненно необходимо было его прикосновение. Какое угодно. Куда угодно. Желательно в районе члена. Но Чарли был согласен на любой расклад. Ему казалось, что он способен кончить от всего лишь одного ощущения пальцев Эггзи.

Пожалуйста, Эггзи.

— Нет, Чарли. Я не просто трахну тебя, — размеренно и почти хладнокровно сказал Эггзи, а потом подался вперёд, снова нависая над Чарли. — Я тебя, блядь, выебу так, что ты на ближайшие десять лет запомнишь.

Чарли вздохнул, чувствуя, как поджались пальцы ног, и широко ухмыльнулся:

— Ты хотел сказать — десять минут?

За это Эггзи жёстко ударил его ладонью по бедру. Это было звонко, горячо и больно, и Чарли не сдержал громкого, отчаянного стона. Проклятье. Чарли с силой закусил нижнюю губу, пытаясь удержаться от… чего-то. Чего, что должно было подождать.

Чего-то, что было круче и мощнее вожделенного оргазма.

Боже, Эггзи.

А Эггзи, понаблюдав за Чарли тёмным-тёмным взглядом, демонстративно выдавил себе на руки смазку из внушительного по размерам тюбика, который выудил из-под подушек, растёр по пальцам с вымораживающей медлительностью, левой ладонью коротко подрочил себе, смазывая член. Чарли прищурился, пытаясь сосредоточиться, потому что от одного этого зрелища у него реально яйца поджались. А у Эггзи определённо тряслись руки. Мелко и зло, скорее от напряжения и ярости, чем от чего-то ещё, и это было одновременно страшно и охуеть как возбуждающе.

Как будто Чарли уже не был на пределе. Его член, казалось, был твёрже камня и с уверенностью прижимался к животу, и Чарли чувствовал, как капли смазки пачкают его пресс, и жажда прикосновения была такой сильной, что Чарли поймал себя на том, как слегка дёргает бёдрами в отчаянной попытке найти хоть какой-то контакт. Безуспешно, невозможно, почти больно, так хорошо.

Чарли сморгнул неожиданную влагу на глазах, сфокусировался на Эггзи, который медленно растирал смазку на пальцах правой руки, задумчиво глядя на него.

Чёрт возьми, Чарли не испытывал таких страданий даже в плену!

— Сам ноги разведёшь, или мне и тут тебе помогать? — с изрядной долей ехидства спросил Эггзи.

Честно говоря, блядь, Чарли на самом деле нужна была помощь даже в этом. Его немного скрутило от возбуждения, и он не был уверен, что способен двигаться иначе, чем на возвратно-поступательных инстинктах.

Нет, честное слово, звук, который вырвался из его рта, совсем не был стоном.

— С радостью принял бы твою помощь, но боюсь, что ты мне их просто сломаешь, — Чарли уже не был способен взять себя в руки, и то, что он вообще сумел что-то сказать, можно было считать настоящим чудом.

— Была такая идея, — рыкнул Эггзи и резко развёл ноги Чарли в стороны так сильно, что это почти вышло за пределы его растяжки. В ответ на это Чарли всё-таки застонал, долго и громко, но Эггзи был непреклонен: — А теперь заткнись.

Легко сказать! Чарли хотел огрызнуться, уточнить, что именно имелось в виду — связная речь или стоны и прочие звуки, которые рвутся из очень возбуждённого человека во время секса? Потому что говорить Чарли был откровенно не способен, но не стонать — ебать, это было бы подвигом высшего порядка.

Но, конечно, Чарли ничего не смог съязвить. Потому что Эггзи совершенно без предупреждения вогнал в него сразу два пальца. Без паузы, без пиетета, резко и сильно, до самых костяшек, и от вспышки боли и натяжения Чарли протряхнуло и вжало в кровать.

— Блядь, — сдавленно просипел он, зажмурившись и сжав кулаки. Он инстинктивно рванул руками в стороны, но жалкие наручники удержали его, неприятно впившись в запястья.

— Недостаточно громко для человека, у которого три недели не было анального секса, — низко и грозно сказал Эггзи, вытащил пальцы и снова вогнал — теперь уже три.

Чарли вскинулся и вскрикнул:

— Бля!

Эггзи довольно усмехнулся — и от одного этого Чарли пробрало больше, чем от горячих и скользких пальцев в его заднице.

— Вот это мне нравится уже больше, — хищным голосом Эггзи можно было сладко и прекрасно убивать. — И то, как ты задыхаешься, тоже. У тебя колени сами по себе разводятся, ты в курсе?

Да, конечно, Чарли был в курсе — у него даже связки болели от этого, но всё равно хотелось раскрыться больше, подставиться, поддаться под беспощадные пальцы. Эггзи откровенно доводил его до беспамятства короткими, жёсткими движениями внутри, без какой-либо нежности и стремления сделать хорошо. Эггзи сводил его с ума и творил это целенаправленно.

Чарли понятия не имел, как Эггзи сдерживается, почему всё ещё не накинулся на него, почему так горячо дышит и так властно и жадно смотрит, но не делает того, что ему действительно хочется сделать…

Хотя своё желание наказать Чарли он определённо реализовывал сполна.

— Ненавижу тебя, — жалко простонал Чарли, гремя наручниками и пытаясь нанизаться на чёртовы слишком ловкие пальцы больше, сильнее, глубже, да, ещё, пожалуйста, ну же!

— О да, я знаю, — Эггзи расплылся в такой улыбке, что Чарли снова застонал и весь вскинулся. — Детка. Как ты думаешь, с тебя уже достаточно?

Блядь, Чарли мог кончить от одного этого тона. Серьёзно, у него аж дыхание перехватило.

— Я… — жалко выдохнул он, снова гремя наручниками.

— Ах да, — перебил его Эггзи. — На данный момент мне плевать.

Чарли был готов умолять, если бы только его слушался язык. Эггзи, чёртов мучитель, лишь сильнее прошёлся пальцами внутри — кажется, прямо по простате, — а второй рукой вдруг без предупреждения сжал член Чарли. Так, что Чарли не заорал только потому, что воздуха не хватило, и рванулся с такой силой, что всё-таки порвал наручники.

Куски искусственного меха немного смягчили жёсткость врезавшихся в запястье браслетов, но всё равно наверняка останутся некрасивые ссадины. Чарли не удержался и совсем жалко всхлипнул, пытаясь стряхнуть браслеты с рук, но те только зазвенели остатками убогой цепочки.

Эггзи же хмыкнул и убрал обе руки, выглядя при этом неприлично довольным и в то же время удивительно разъярённым.

— Самое время, — пугающе мягко сказал он. — Коленно-локтевая?

Судорожно дыша, Чарли откинул волосы со лба и провёл обеими ладонями по разгорячённым щекам. Не помогло. Тогда он глубоко вдохнул, медленно выдохнул и устроился поудобнее, насколько хватало сил, когда всё, чего хотелось — это, блядь, кончить, и чтобы Эггзи был внутри, боже, пожалуйста, сжалься.

— Хочу видеть твоё лицо, придурок, — процедил Чарли.

Я соскучился по тебе, идиот. Я нуждаюсь в том, чтобы быть ближе к тебе, сволочь. Я хочу тебя, Эггзи.

Эггзи всё прекрасно понял, но всё равно был безжалостен:

— Тогда подержи свои колени, будь так добр, — деловито сказал он, подхватывая ноги Чарли и приподнимая их выше. — Помоги мне немного.

Обманчивая ласковость. Он словно подготавливал Чарли к тому, чтобы сожрать его.

И нет, эта мысль не должна быть настолько возбуждающей. Блядь, да Чарли сейчас лопнет, просто взорвётся собственной спермой.

— А если не помогу? — непривычно высоким для себя голосом спросил он. Его вело, он почти ничего не соображал, задница горела, а член стоял до боли. Чарли был, мягко говоря, не в себе. Какая к чертям болтовня? Какие просьбы?

— Пополам сложу, — пообещал Эггзи почти нежно, и это было реально пугающе, несмотря на не такую уж и страшную «угрозу», а ещё так возбуждающе, что захотелось орать. — И ты мог бы говорить что угодно, но у тебя от одной мысли член заболел.

— Блядь, — выдохнул Чарли. Он хотел сказать, что у него и так член болит, столь сильно, что Чарли вот-вот умрёт. А яйца так поджимает, что странно, почему он всё ещё не спустил наконец. И после пальцев Эггзи в заднице так горячо и так отчаянно пусто, что Чарли готов сам связать Эггзи и сесть на него сверху, трахать себя им до изнеможения.

Чарли много что хотел сказать, но не был способен даже на то, чтобы держать глаза открытыми. Он лишь глухо и невнятно застонал, сжал простыни до треска, а потом всё-таки подхватил свои ноги под коленями, бесстыдно раскрываясь и подставляясь.

Возьми меня. Трахни. Выеби. Ну же.

— Так-то лучше, — удовлетворённо пророкотал Эггзи и — наконец-то! — оказался так близко, горячо и упоительно. Накрыл Чарли собой, прижался всем телом, притёрся бёдрами к заднице, обжигая кожу кожей.

Эггзи пах потом, порохом и шлейфом своего терпкого парфюма. Казалось, что, прислушавшись, можно будет различить запах чужой крови — напоминание о том, насколько великолепно смертоносен был этот восхитительный демон в человеческом обличье. Но вместо крови в самой основе Эггзи пах собой — неуловимый, необъяснимый аромат, от которого Чарли терял голову и за который влюбился в этого мудака. Самое близкое, что удавалось подобрать для описания такого запаха — влажная пыль, долгожданный дождь после многих дней изнуряющей засухи.

Самый лучший запах на свете. Чарли даже не было стыдно за слипшиеся ресницы и за то, как жадно он целовал Эггзи в ответ, пока тот властно и сильно вылизывал его рот. А потом Эггзи бесцеремонно подхватил его под бёдра, помедлил мгновение и вошёл — долгим, изнуряюще плавным движением, беспощадно растягивая горящие мышцы.

Эггзи был жаркий, почти раскалённый, и только сейчас Чарли ощутил, как его потряхивало. Это было так неожиданно мощно и так обескураживающе близко, что Чарли захлебнулся стоном, неуклюже закинул ноги на плечи Эггзи и вцепился в его спину пальцами, скользя по влажной от пота коже. Дурацкие браслеты наручников впивались в запястья и, наверняка, царапали Эггзи, но это было последней ясной мыслью Чарли.

Он протяжно застонал, одновременно выгибаясь дугой и пытаясь вжаться в Эггзи ближе, ещё ближе, как можно ближе — чтобы ощутить его всего, от горячего члена внутри до мокрых от слюны губ, от напряжённых мышц пресса до судорожно сжатых пальцев.

Дальше они, как ни странно, молчали. Обычно они умудрялись переругиваться даже в самый разгар процесса, прерываясь лишь ради стонов и невнятных сдавленных проклятий, но сейчас было не до разговоров. Потому что Чарли был доведён до крайности и мог лишь, захлёбываясь воздухом, стонать и позорно всхлипывать, а Эггзи трясло всё сильнее и сильнее. Казалось, его внутреннее напряжение — то самое, что превратило его в настоящего разъярённого дьявола, чертовски опасного и чертовски соблазнительного, — достигло своего пика и перелилось через край. Медленной, но огромной волной.

И эта волна — раскалённая смесь невысказанных, но показанных эмоций, дрожи в руках и издевательски долгих, мощных движений — накрыла Чарли с головой и унесла прочь.

Чарли мог только хвататься за Эггзи, кусать губы, издавать череду каких-то совершенно блядских и жалких звуков, пытаться дышать и хоть как-то двигаться навстречу бёдрами. А Эггзи рвано вдыхал, протяжно выдыхал сквозь зубы и вжимался в Чарли, стискивая пальцами бока, бёдра, плечи так сильно, что обязательно останутся синяки. Но Чарли не замечал этого и плевать на это хотел. Он жаждал лишь Эггзи — ближе и сильнее.

В какой-то момент Эггзи уткнулся лбом в лоб Чарли и стал медленно, но очень глубоко трахать его — так сильно, что от каждого движения Чарли сдвигало всё выше по простыне. От этой мощной амплитуды хотелось орать, потому что всё внутри словно взрывалось, поднимаясь до горла горячими вспышками; и требовать больше, потому что нужно было быстрее, не так издевательски медленно, вспышки внутри не успевали переполнить Чарли, оседали искрами в паху, недостаточными, чтобы наконец-то кончить, но слишком ощутимыми, из-за чего оргазм подкатывал так близко, так невыносимо, прекрасно, мучительно близко, блядь, пожалуйста, Эггзи, умоляю тебя, прошу!..

Чарли обнял его за плечи так сильно, как только мог, и подталкивал, и принимал, и закрывал глаза, и тонул, тонул, тонул во всём этом. В улёгшейся ярости, замешанной на беспокойстве, в хлёсткой жёсткости, замешанной на любви, в бесконечном «я так скучал по тебе», «я так боялся за тебя», «я так охуенно рад тебя видеть, придурок».

Оргазм нахлынул неожиданно, ярко и мощно, и оказалось, что Чарли совсем не был к этому готов. Его снесло и высветило изнутри, а потом бросило на Эггзи, в кольцо его горячих рук, и Чарли содрогался целую вечность, выплёскиваясь до пустоты в голове.

Он даже не касался собственного члена, чёрт возьми.

Эггзи сорвало вслед за ним — после долгого, задыхающегося стона. Ещё сильнее вжавшись в Чарли, словно это было возможно, Эггзи кончал яростно и горячо. Чарли чувствовал его сперму внутри, и сжимался на остатках сил, зная, что это сводит Эггзи с ума.

От этого Эггзи коротко и нервно хохотнул, смазано прикусил Чарли за плечо, провёл пальцами по рёбрам до яркой боли и ругнулся сквозь зубы, в последний раз мощно двинув бёдрами. А потом вышел, но так и не перекатился в сторону, а улёгся на Чарли всем своим весом, горячий, потный и столь ощутимо расслабленный, что лучше этого не могло быть ничего на свете.

Пахло сексом и грозой. И спермой Чарли, которая медленно высыхала между их животами.

Было так хорошо, устало и свободно.

Потрясающе.

— Ты знаешь, — сказал Чарли, устраиваясь чуть поудобнее и сильнее переплетая их руки и ноги, — это того стоило.

Его голос звучал так сонно и так довольно, Чарли сам это чувствовал.

Эггзи лениво фыркнул, скользнул руками вдоль предплечий Чарли, ловко нащупал пальцами браслеты пресловутых наручников и расстегнул их с издевательской лёгкостью. Но у Чарли даже не было сил стряхнуть с запястий обтянутые чёртовым мехом огрызки дешёвого металла.

— Нихуя. Секс-марафон я бы тебе и без плена устроил, принцесса, — едко сказал Эггзи куда-то в изгиб шеи Чарли.

Эггзи только что назвал Чарли принцессой? Чарли, который вытерпел почти три недели ебучего плена, где его регулярно накачивали транквилизаторами, вынужденный просто ждать, изнывающий от скуки и сходящий с ума от одиночества? То, что Эггзи решил нарушить первоначальный план операции и спасти Чарли, не делало Чарли «девушкой в беде», чёрт возьми. Он сам согласился на это дерьмо. И знал о рисках, хоть всё и должно было закончиться значительно быстрее.

В конце концов, Чарли был скорее драконом, вынужденным играть роль заточённой в неприступном замке принцессы. А Эггзи был сумасшедшим рыцарем, зачем-то решившим спасти дракона-оборотня и обуздать его.

— Мудак, — после долгой паузы вздохнул Чарли.

— Не говори это таким довольным тоном.

Чарли хмыкнул и обнял Эггзи сильнее, всё-таки стряхнув наручники с запястий. Провёл губами по его взъерошенным волосам, прикрыл глаза, чувствуя, как пост-оргазменная истома утягивает в марево усталого, но счастливого сна.

Чарли был не против того, как Эггзи его обуздывал.

— Мудак.

— Я же просил, — протестующе прогудел Эггзи.

Чарли улыбнулся, неловко повернул голову и поцеловал Эггзи. Вышло лениво, скомкано и влажно, но так правильно, что все мысли о чёртовом плене, об осознании того, что этот пиздец закончился, о болящих рёбрах и о тошноте от слишком частого употребления всякой дряни ушли, растворились, исчезли в объятиях самого прекрасного и сильного спасителя Чарли.

А после они, так и не расцепившись, заснули. Утром они будут материться из-за затёкших конечностей и толкаться за право занять душ первым, и выслушают недовольную проповедь Мерлина, и разобьют две чашки и три тарелки, спонтанно и быстро трахаясь на кухне, и опоздают к точке, где их будет ждать вертолёт, за что Артур перед всеми рыцарями сделает им шутливый выговор через пару дней, но это будет потом.

А пока что Чарли спал в обнимку со своим рыцарем и был счастлив.


End file.
